I Want a Ferret!
by HermyCantDraw
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy wants a ferret and tries to convince Draco, his father who dislikes ferrets very much, to get him one. random drabble, written out of boredom.


**AN: i wrote this out of boredom.** **just a little drabble which i wont continue.**

* * *

><p><em>I will ask him now, <em>I thought to myself. _No backing out. If I don't now I never will._

I knocked on the door of my father's study and waited till he said 'come in'. My father looked up from his page as I entered and then looked back down. My dad was in a good mood today so I thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Hi dad," I said. "Guess what?"

"What?" he replied, putting down his quill and looking up at me with a smile.

"My friend Albus Potter got a pet ferret. It's really cool," I said. My father looked back down to his paper and I swear I could see him frowning.

"Well," I continued, "it's so cool and I really like ferrets now and I want one too. For my birthday maybe?" my father looked back up at me-and I was right, he was frowning- and sighed.

"Well, Scorpius," he said gently. "I don't think a ferret is a very good idea. How about another animal? Maybe a cat or another owl? Or a dog?" most wizards don't think dogs are very sensible pets-but muggles love them-so for my dad to offer a dog was shocking, considering the fact that even though he didn't show it, he quite disliked muggles, and was really trying to please me.

"But dad," I said, "think about it. You know I'm kind of scared of dogs, mum is allergic to cats and we already have three owls, so why can't I get a ferret?" my dad sighed again and said "let me think about it and get back to you."

He, of course, didn't. Every day for the next week I'd ask him and he would always say that he didn't decide yet. It was as if ferrets scared him or something! At one point I asked for about the millionth time and this is what happened:

"Dad, did you decide about the ferret yet?" I asked.

"No, and if you ask one more time the answer is no for sure!" he snapped.

I didn't dare ask him for a whole month. One day, about a week before my birthday, my mum asked me during breakfast "So Scorpius, have you thought about what you want for your birthday yet?"

"Well," I replied slowly, because my father was sitting right next to me. "I kind of want a ferret but I asked dad a while ago and he never gave me an answer."

"I told you I didn't think it was a good idea," he said.

"But you said you will think about it and get back to me and you never did," I replied. Mum looked at dad and said "I don't see how it's a bad idea."

Dad just looked back down at his plate and mumbled "I have my reasons."

The next day my father and I were sitting in the living room playing a game of wizard's chess when I brought up the subject again.

"Dad, what are your reasons for not wanting me to have a ferret?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say, me and ferrets have a bad history" he replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Promise you won't tell, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, in my fourth year at Hogwarts, Alastor Moody transfigured me into a ferret and levitated me up and down in the air in front of everyone and I was really embarrassed, and up until this day, I consider that as one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me."

"Wow," I said. "That was one of the stupidest things I have ever heard, and even more stupid than that one time Albus told me that his father almost swallowed a Snitch burring his first Quidditch game. So, what's the real reason?"

"The thing about the snitch is actually true, I was there," he said. "And the ferret story is true too, just get Albus to ask his father."

"But I thought you didn't want me to tell anyone about this," I said.

"That's true, so I guess you will just have to believe me," he said.

"Dad!" I moaned. "Why? I want a ferret!" I knew my dad wanted me to be happy; he and my mum spoiled me.

"Fine," he said. "Let me really think about it and you will just have to be surprised on your birthday." And we left it at that.

My birthday came, and I was awoken by something climbing up my arm and my parents singing 'happy birthday'. I opened my eyes and there was a little ferret starring me in the face. I jumped with a little scream, causing the ferret to crawl under my blanket. I pulled him out with a huge smile.

"I figured I would just have to get over my fear," my dad said. "And anyway, they told us in the store that it was the friendliest one they had."

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging the little ferret and stroking its head.

After that my dad would stay away from the ferret and shudder every time it came to close to him. But slowly, slowly he started petting the ferret and then he held the ferret until at one point he would take him while I was asleep and wake up very worried, until I'd find my dad playing with him in the living room. I think dad actually may have liked him more than I did…no, wait. That's not possible! Forget I said that! He's _my_ ferret! _I_ like him best!


End file.
